1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a book binding for use by scrapbookers in binding pages of variable thickness including premade elements, such as chipboard album pages and specialty die cut pages.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A scrapbooking hidden hinge system has been developed for attaching pages in an album but the system is not adapted for binding pages that differ in thickness. Chipboard and die cut elements are hot products in the paper crafting world to add extra interest to projects. Since chipboard and die cut elements are raised from the page, they attract more attention than rub-ons or other flat scrapbook embellishments. But because chipboard and die cuts make the pages thicker it is difficult to construct an aesthetically pleasing scrapbook where one-of-a-kind pages lie substantially flat and the front and rear covers are parallel when the book is closed.